Final Fantasy: The dungeons
by dghjkhgdrtuio
Summary: My OC, Kairi, is terribly jealous of Balthier and Ashe's close relationship. Fran helps Kairi fixate on something to help her with her anger.


Kairi was so jealous. Her aggression boiled above normal as she dazed at Balthier who was examining a rusted gate. Ashe was standing next to him, standing close…too close.

She despised how Ashe always admired Balthier in a way that made Kairi want to go all out and kill everything in sight. Kairi was a Hume, like Vaan and Penelo and Balthier and… _Ashe. _

Was it so bad a 19 year old had feelings for someone older? Vaan said it was a bad idea falling for a Sky Pirate. Kairi thought otherwise. Fran was Balthier's loyal partner. She had an accent that always made Kairi enjoy hearing her talk.

Suddenly the gate creaked loudly open and Balthier stood up. "Good. My new personal best." He turned to Kairi and Fran. "How many second? Eight?" Ashe smiled, "I think less than that, Balthier!"

Kairi growled under her breath, clipping a wrist band on her arm. The wrist band held an electrical whip in it that could kill a regular human with one blow. "Let's just get the hell out of here. We don't have time. I don't think you want to spend the night here…"

Balthier stared at her as she left, his eyes narrowing. Fran followed, eyeing Balthier in anger. "What did I do?" He asked, waiting for Penelo and Vann to follow Ashe.

Kairi looked around the stone corner and was about to order them to stay back when Ashe ran around the corner. Kairi snarled a curse word under her breath, "AHSE! GET BACK HERE!" Ashe ignored her as she jogged down the hall toward two large mimics.

Balthier looked at Kairi who didn't move and to Ashe. He started to run to her rescue but Fran grabbed his arm. She shook her head. "Let me do it. Kairi's already angry enough." Balthier eyed her in confusion.

Fran jogged out, her bleach blonde hair swaying with the way she ran. He tall, rabbit ears disappeared into the mist of the two large Spider mimics. Balthier grabbed Kairi's shoulder so she could look at him, "What's your problem? Why do you hold in so much anger?"

Kairi narrowed her eyes at him, "She wouldn't listen to my orders, that's it!" Balthier gritted his teeth in frustration. "You're not our leader, Kairi! Before you came along I was always the leader!" Kairi snapped her head back to Balthier, "Oh please, when you came to the dungeons you guys were half dead! I'm keeping you alive!"

Balthier clenched his fists, trying not to go all out on her. Kairi turned away from him, sighing and feeling guilty to have snapped at him. She sighed again as Fran and Ashe came back, barely in one piece. Fran threw Ashe to the group again, "You're a suicidal princess alright, Ashe? Stay safe this time." Fran snapped.

Kairi and the others (except for Balthier) have never seen Fran so angry, so they stayed quiet. As Kairi looked around, she noticed the sunlight dimming. "Damn…the sun's going down. We need to camp and restock. I don't recommend searching these halls at night."

Vaan didn't object, grabbing Penelo's hand to go find a spot to rest in the bags of flour and boxes. Kairi sat on one of the boxes with Fran and they began to talk. Fran started, "If you don't tell Balthier how you feel he'll go running with Ashe instead."

Kairi shook her head, looking down. "He's angry with me. If he knew…oh God what would he do? What…would he say?" Fran put a reassuring hand on Kairi's shoulders. "It's alright. I've faced more anxiety and despair than you could ever feel, my dear." Kairi sighed.

Fran smiled, "You're still so young. I can find you a ship full of men better than Balthier there." Kairi smiled a bit, but still seemed so sad. Fran suddenly stood up and pushed Kairi to her feet, "Go talk to him while you have the chance. I'll go distract Ashe to buy you time." Kairi looked at her in fear, "Say what?" Fran smiled, laughing, "It's now or never sweetheart!"

Fran shoved her in the direction where Balthier was setting up a small bed made out of flour bags. Kairi silently and carefully made her way to him, sitting down next to him as he worked. "Is this going to be your bed?"

No answer. Kairi felt her heart throb in pain. "Balthier…you're still mad at me aren't you…" Balthier didn't answer, just stared down at his work. Suddenly, Kairi placed her hands on his, stopping him from working. He snapped his gaze up to hers, anger flashing in his eyes.

"What is it you want, Miss Leader?" He hissed, staring at her hard. Kairi felt pain ebb in her chest from his words and Balthier must have detected the hurt that reflected in her eyes. He slipped his hands from under hers, looking back down at his bed.

"Make your speech quick and leave me alone." He whispered, placing his gun next to the edge of the bed. Kairi took in a breath and started. "How do you feel about Ashe…?" He paused from moving the gun under his flour bag pillow and didn't make a noise.

Kairi felt her heart race. He looked down at the bags, his eyes slowly widening. He looked up at her, "Why do you ask?" Kairi felt her cheeks flush in embarrassment and she recoiled from his tone. "Oh n-nothing…I mean…s-something just…I…"

Balthier sighed, looking back down. "She's a good friend. I mean, she's only a good friend." He looked back up at Kairi, his tone more soft, "Why do you ask…?" Kairi twiddled her thumbs and tossed a glance at Fran who had her thumbs up.

Kairi met Balthier's gaze and sighed, trying to think of how to say it. "Lately…while we have been in the same group…I have had…certain…um…feelings about you…that…um." Balthier suddenly smiled, but ever so softly. "Kairi…I see what you're trying to say…" Kairi looked at him, "You do…"

Balthier smiled, "You've been jealous I might be with Ashe haven't you?" Kairi nodded, blushing darkly. Balthier smiled moving his hand back to Kairi's, "It's alright. You see, I do know a person who has had some kind of feeling toward you as well."

Kairi sat there, making the blush on her cheeks darken. "Who…" She had a pretty good idea. Balthier didn't answer just moved close to her. Kairi flashed a glance at Fran and she saw her jumping up and down, pumping her fists into the air.

Balthier pressed his lips to hers and Kairi felt her heart freeze. Oh god, she thought, oh god…this is really happening right? Balthier pulled away and smiled at her, "Guess who it is."

Kairi looked at him innocently, "Vaan?" Balthier raised an eyebrow, "Hah, good one." Kairi blushed, smiling softly. "I was afraid you'd get even angrier at me." Balthier's smile faded, "It's alright. Now get some sleep, Miss Leader." Kairi shot him a stern glare, "Whatever you say Pirate."

Kairi made a hook with her finger and closed one eye. Balthier threw an empty bag at her and she laughed, rushing over to Fran who was sitting on the crates. Kairi squealed ever so quietly and Fran laughed.

She patted her shoulder, "See what I told you?" Kairi sighed, closing her eyes, "It was like….like…" Fran put a hand over her mouth, blushing, "Spare me the details girl. Don't wanna picture you sucking on my partner's tongue." Kairi blushed so darkly she was almost black.

Fran laughed and pointed to a place for Kairi to sleep, "You're king sized mattress ma'am?" Kairi laughed, slumping into the comfy flour bags. Vann suddenly jumped down from the crate he was sitting on. "I'll keep watch if I could, Kairi." Kairi smiled, "Sure. I'll be next." Vann nodded.

Kairi didn't know when she drifted off but she woke when Vaan was softly shaking her awake. "Kairi." He whispered, "Time for you to watch." She looked up at Vaan drowsily and saw the dark circles under his eyes. Kairi turned around on her side, getting up and froze. The form that lay beside her was Balthier. Had he moved next to her? She sat up, blushing.

"Uh, sure Vaan." As she stood up she shivered. It was cold! She suddenly understood why Balthier was next to her, to keep her warm. She must have been shivering in her bed when she was asleep. She felt her heart swell. How sweet.

She walked over to the crate closest to the hallway and crouched there, shivering. As she blew into her hands for warmth, she felt a blanket fall over her shoulder. She looked up to see no one other than Balthier. He smiled, "Hey. You need this more than me." He sat next to her, his hand on her back.

"Go back to sleep. You need it because you are gonna be on watch next." She smiled, as did he. She crouched on the crate, her knees brought to her chest, and leaned over to have Balthier's shoulder for support.

Balthier shrugged, "I don't need it. Besides I couldn't sleep without you right next to me." He blushed and Kairi admired his sensitivity, "Alright mister 'macho man'." She said, smiling.

Balthier laughed and kissed the top of her head. "Just rest and I'll watch, Kairi." He whispered, wrapping his arm around her. Kairi sighed, slowly drifting off to sleep.

She woke up to find Fran shaking her roughly awake. Kairi blinked away sleep to find that she was lying on the crate. Fran looked frantic, "Kairi, thank god! We thought they had killed you!" Kairi looked up at her confusingly, "Who?"

Fran felt tears ebb her vision, "The Bounty hunters. They took Balthier away!" She wiped a tear with her sleeve. Kairi felt her heart stop in her throat and she went pale, "Bounty…hunters?" She felt tears blur her visions. "He could be dead already…Kairi." Fran said, crying.

Kairi suddenly was up in a flash with her whip bracelet on. She raced down the hallways, wiping away tears. Ashe watched her leave. Fran looked at Ashe in anger and took off after Kairi, "DON'T GO OUT THERE!" She screamed after her. Kairi ignored her friend, running at full speed. "BALTHIER!"

Fran suddenly caught up to her and grabbed her from behind, stopping her. "Don't go after him! He's dead, Kairi! You can't go after them, they're skilled bounty hunters!" Kairi fought against her hold, screaming into the darkness of the halls. "BALTHIER! ANSWER ME PLEASE!" She was hysterical, crying and screaming.

Fran closed her eyes, keeping Kairi in one place, fighting back tears. "It's okay Kairi. It's…" Kairi shook her head, "NO IT ISN'T! I LOVED HIM AND RIGHT WHEN THINGS GO RIGHT IN MY LIFE SOMETHING HAS TO TAKE THAT AWAY!" She suddenly lost feeling in her legs and she slumped to her knees.

Fran wrapped her arm around her shoulders. "Kairi…you're a sky pirate and you need…to move on." She said shakily, feeling Kairi's pain. Suddenly, Fran felt a tremendous pain in her arm and she screamed, falling to the ground. Kairi's electric whip was wrapped around her hand. She glared at Fran. "I'm bringing him back. Even if he is DEAD."

Fran watched, jittering on the ground, as Kairi ran off into the darkness. She only had a couple second to scream for Vaan and Ashe before she blacked out completely.

Kairi rushed down the hall, her electric whip illuminating a faint glow. She turned another corner and whipped her whip into the side of a zombie's head. The head rolled off, and the zombie slumped to the ground. Kairi felt undefeatable.

She snarled aloud as she whipped another zombie in the head. It fell to the ground, dead. "BALTHIER!" She screamed again. She paused, hearing a faint yell of pain. She'd know that voice anywhere and she burst into tears, "BALTHIER HOLD ON!"

She took off into the dark, hearing his faint cries. She stopped around another corner, seeing him. She felt tears her face at his helpless body. The bounty hunter directed his men to strip him of his clothes. "I WANT TO MAKE THIS TORTURE AS ACCURATE AS POSSIBLE!"

The two other men cackled in laughter as they beat him to the ground and ripped off his clothes. He was left in his boxers and he shivered, the ice cold air hitting his legs and bare back. He was bruised terribly and bleeding.

Kairi had never seen him so helpless before. It made her so angry. Too angry. The head bounty hunter flipped out his dagger and he twirled it menacingly. "You know me, pirate boy. It's been a while since we've chatted. Got a girlfriend or are you still picking up girls at the bars you stop at? HAHAHA!"

Balthier stood up shakily, using the wall for support, "I'm not afraid of you or your men." The bounty hunter grinned evilly. "Well we're going to have to change that are we?" The two men grabbed him and smashed him against the wall. He screamed out in pain.

Kairi had seen enough. She jumped out of her hiding place and she saw Balthier's eyes widen and his face pale at her presence. "HEY LIZARD HEADS!" She screamed at them. The head bounty hunter turned around. "Well well well. If it isn't pirate-boy's Girlfriend!" He tossed a glance at Balthier. "Skin her alive men. And make him watch!"

Balthier screamed as he tried to get out of the hold, but they men had a tough grip. Kairi slid out her whip which electrocuted blue and the head bounty hunter recoiled in fear.

"Bring it lizard coward." She said, grinning. The bounty hunter leaped upon her, his claws outstretched. She whipped the weapon in his ear and it snapped onto the hunter's ear. It burned off with a sizzle and he rolled to the side in a roar of pain.

Kairi flew at him, the whip wrapping around the hunter's waist. He jittered as the voltage increased and Kairi ran at the other two bounty hunters that held Balthier back. Suddenly, as she was just reaching the first one, the head bounty hunter grabbed her back collar and pulled her back hard.

She flew back and smashed into the concrete wall in a cloud of dust and debris. Balthier screamed, wrenching his arms from the hunter's grip and kicking his steel boot into the side of the hunter's head. Blood flew from his mouth and Balthier ran to Kairi's aid. She didn't respond to his screams.

"She isn't dead…" He whispered as he saw a pool of blood form around her. "SHE ISN'T DEAD!" He turned around, kicking the head hunter in the face hard. He flew back, sliding into a bunch of rocks. He crouched down to Kairi and examined her.

The blood was growing, so he picked her up and decided to make a run for it while the Bounty hunters were distracted. She was light for her age and he took off, reaching the hallway in complete darkness.

Blood started to soak his bare chest and it seeped into his cuts. He blushed, noticing his clothes were still in a pile. They were stupid enough to leave his boots on. He didn't care what Fran would think all he needed was for Kairi to be saved, if she could even survive.

He could hear the Bounty Hunters coming after him and he ran faster. He looked down at Kairi, her young, peaceful face. She looked like she was asleep and Balthier wished to God she was still alive. She looked so peaceful…

Suddenly, he saw lights and he noticed the place he was before he was taken. He could also see Fran…and Vaan…and Ashe. He sighed with relief and Fran saw him. She ran at him. "OH MYGOD! BALTHIER!" She was crying and she smiled at him. Suddenly she looked at Kairi, how she slumped in his arms and she screamed.

Balthier let his tears show as he walked over to the group and set her down on some flour bags. "Can you cure her?" He said shakily. Fran crouched next to him, feeling her head and her wrist. "She's barely alive. Move."

Balthier moved to allow Fran more room. She hovered her hands over her body, illuminating a green glow. Her healing powers seemed to be attacking the wound on her stomach.

"This heal will hopefully work." Fran said, concentrating. If not, it's hopeless. Balthier looked down at Kairi, squeezing her hand. "Don't die on me sweetheart." He whispered, closing his eyes, "I'll hang myself if you die on me…"

Fran shot him a glare, "Talk like that I'll poison you!" Suddenly, Balthier felt a small pulse work harder in Kairi's wrist. He smiled, tears running down his face, "It's working…Oh my god it's working."

Fran started to sweat on her forehead as she worked more. "Don't die out on me, my dear friend." She hissed and suddenly Kairi twitched and arched her back violently. She suddenly opened her eyes and took in a gulp of air.

Blood squirted from her mouth and she coughed violently, sitting up. She grabbed her chest, feeling her heart pound in her chest. "Balthier…" She whispered, turning to him. He smiled, tears staining his cheeks.

Without letting her finish, he grabbed her into a hug, kissing her deeply. Fran panted, tired from using a lot of her energy and smiled. "A job well done you guys." Kairi pulled away from Balthier and cried with him.

Fran rubbed her wrist, seeing the electricity mark that was etched into her skin. Kairi looked at her, "That's really my fault…" Fran looked up at her, smiling in pain, "It's alright. As long as you and Balthier are alive I'm fine."

Kairi buried her face into Balthier's neck and curled up into his lap. Suddenly Vaan decided to drop in. "Um, sorry to ruin the mood but why are you almost naked?" Balthier looked down at himself, as did Kairi. The sky pirate blushed.

Fran suddenly blushed and slapped her hand to her face, "Oh god. Thanks for the mental image you guys!" She looked at Balthier, "Should I even ask WHY?" Balthier blushed darkly and Kairi squeaked, her eyes widening. "THAT didn't happen." He hissed, smirking.

"….Yet." He finished, lifting his head proudly. Kairi squealed in embarrassment and Vaan scooted away from them. "Okay don't leave those two alone."


End file.
